


Language Barrier

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't speak the same language, but somehow they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> For [wraithstrike](http://wraithstrike.tumblr.com/)'s prompt on tumblr.

They don't understand each other, Doctor K thinks Gai's understanding of English is laughable, and Ziggy's entire sampling of Japanese words comes from his rather unsavory collection of animated films.

To say it was a rough start for a friendship would be a vast understatement.

Somehow they make it work. Through wild hand gestures and the miniscule vocabulary they actually share.

It's not until the day Ziggy takes Gai snorkeling at the Corinth aquarium that they learn words and gestures really aren't necessary. Amidst the bubbles and brightly colored fish their hands somehow find one another. Fingers lacing as their flippered feet propel them.

When they surface Gai yanks his snorkel out of his mouth, taking more care as he helps Ziggy remove his own. Their lips are cold and salty and vaguely chemically tasting when they meet, and their goggles crack together.

Somehow it still feels good and right.


End file.
